Threesome
by Kizzy HJ
Summary: Not what it sounds like. A set of short drabbles between Jack, Ianto and Kissa.
1. J, K and I

A few drabbles. Slight Gwen bashing. If you don't like, don't read. As always, I don't own Torchwood or the characters, just bring them out to play for a while. Kissa is mine tho.

**J is for** - **J****ust so……**

Kissa and Ianto had finally banned him from joining them when they had their DVD night on Wednesdays. Yes they worked with Alien technology and had met several species, but occasionally they liked to watch a sci-fi film, and didn't need him pointing out how it was all wrong and a load of bollocks. That wasn't the point. God knows they both love Jack to bits, but sometimes he can be just so…….

**K is for** - **kind.**

Kissa can be thoughtful and always puts her friends welfare and feelings before her own. She never complains when Jack, Ianto or both of them turn up at her door at stupid O'clock, because they've either had a fight or were worried about her after a particularly nasty mission. She's the one they can count on to talk to without her making a fuss or scene about it. Owen and Mickey just take the piss, and Gwen goes into mothering mode if she even thinks there is something wrong, but Kissa will listen, offer support if they want it, never forcing them, because she is a kind person. But god help you if you got on her bad side….

**I is for** - **Immortality.**

Immortality can be a blessing and a curse. Both Jack and Ianto are now blessed with immortality, so can now spend eternity together if they wish too. They also have two adult twins, and know for sure that at least their daughter is immortal too, but right now Immortality is a curse. They sit silently beside Kissas bed, tears falling. Her eyes are dull, no life in them at all and gently Jack leans over and closes them for the final time. Kissa lead an extremely full life, and at 91, she was the only one who hadn't died at some point in her long life. Her husband Owen had died twice before being brought back to life and had died at the age of 89, Mickey had left to raise his own family and so had Gwen, but Kissa and Owen had stayed with Torchwood, and still managed to raise their daughter. The kids were all that were left of the team. And of course Jack and Ianto would live on. Damn Immortality.


	2. A, I and A

A is for - Abyss

Many times they have been staring at the abyss before them at one point or another during their lives. Losing those they love around them, seeing friends, family and colleagues die, facing the threat of life alone. Kissa was faced with a life alone the minute she was born, abandoned on the doorsteps of a church hours after being born, then passed from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, until she was 8 and she met Jack. He had saved her from that abyss. In turn, she saved him from his own abyss at the same time, having found his team all murdered by their boss Alex, who then killed himself in front of Jack. Jack was about to give it all in there and then, but then came Kissa. And Ianto was a blessing to them both, as they were to him. As long as they had each other, nothing could break them and the Abyss could just bloody well wait.

I is for - Innuendo.

"Kizzy are you coming?" Jack yells as he heads for the cog door. Kissa is in the Hot house watering the plants, feeding Rex and talking to Ianto. "No just breathing heavy!" She yells back, making her way down the stairs to grab her coat. Ianto rolls his eyes and mutters behind her "Don't encourage him." If you thought the innuendo was bad before, it got ten times worse once Kissa had joined.

A is for - Always

Kissa wakes in the middle of the night, gasping for breath, panic setting in. A light flicks on and she remembers she is in the hospital, she'd been in a coma for a month. "Easy Kizzy, your ok, breath. That's it." She feels arms around her and slowly the panic recedes and she realises that it is Jack holding her, no mistaking those pheromones. She vaguely remembers waking earlier, but it was Ianto who had held her that time. She relaxes slowly as Jack continues to murmur to her soothingly, rubbing her arm as he holds her to him. She'll be ok as long as her friends are there, and they will be…. Always.


	3. C S and N

C is for - cheeky.

"Kizzy?" "Jack" She jumped again as Jack popped his head through the doorway.

"Never interrupt a Captain," he chastised, wagging his finger. "And Owen, if you need any advice on handling bored teenagers, my door is always open," he smiled, then walked down the hall, chortling. "To hell with teenagers," Owen said, visibly impressed. "Damn," Kissa shivered. "I hate it when he does that." Ianto smiles at Jack as he enters his office. "Kissas' at it again?" He asks. "Yeah." Cheeky woman.

S is for - Says it all.

Gwen doesn't hate Kissa, but she doesn't like her. Oh they can work together ok, as a team, they have too, but just who does she think she is. She just turns up out of the blue, and its obvious that both Jack and Ianto are smitten with her. Her paperwork is done on time, and she's really smart. She makes them laugh, mucks about with them, and can do no wrong. She's entirely to friendly with Jack. _Her_ Jack, never Iantos. How dare she. Of course, Jack, Ianto and Kissa aren't about to change the way they are, or tell Gwen why the three of them are so close. They shouldn't have to explain themselves to Gwen, and besides, its far to much fun winding her up. The look on Gwens face says it all.

N is for - Neat

Ianto loves Kissa. Not only is she funny, witty and smart. But she is neat too. Her workstation never needs tidying, and her filing is impeccable too. And best of all. She helps him to tidy at the end of the day.


	4. K, S and T

**K is for - Karaoke**

**Whoever's idea it was for the team to go out for a Christmas meal and a drink at a pub that has Karaoke needed shooting. Once they were all sufficiently drunk, they egged each other on to go up on the stage. They all laughed until Kissa took the mic. Then the pub went silent. Another thing Gwen added to the list of things to hate. She was a bloody good singer.**

**S is for -silent**

**Jack could see Kissa sitting at her desk, looking tired and pale. He knew before she was 8, she had hardly spoken to anyone. He'd finally got her talking and now she never shut up, not that anyone minded. A talkative Kissa was happy, and could cheer up almost anyone eventually no matter how bad a mood they were in. He looked over to Ianto, who was also watching Kissa. They caught each others worried gaze. A silent Kissa was not good.**

**T is for - trust.**

**Trust is when you are away and you know your boyfriend is either out clubbing or in watching a movie with a gorgeous woman, and getting blind drunk, ending up in bed with her but just sleeping, nothing more, even if they have been spotted by a certain team member who accuses him of cheating on you with her and saying she was trouble all along. Trust is when you've had a massive fight and thrown him out and you know he is round hers and sharing a bed with her, but just sleeping despite the fact he is known for flirting and more. Trust is that you can talk to her about anything anytime and she won't breath a word to anyone else. Trust is when you tell them your deepest fears and secrets and neither of them hold it against you.**


	5. A and O

**A is for -alone.**

**It's bad enough that Kissa suffers from mild Monophobia (fear of being alone.) but at Christmas its worse. She has no family to celebrate it with, and her friends and team mates have their own family to celebrate it with, so she is left alone in the hub, manning it on Christmas day as no one else can, and it isn't fair to make them give up family time when she can stay in. So here she is, in the Archives finishing the filing when she gets a text on her phone from Ianto saying they are the last to leave, and to have a nice Christmas. She makes her way back up to the main hub two hours later, fighting tears and the sick feeling her phobia leaves her with. She gets another message. This time from Jack, he's left something in the boardroom, and could she fetch it and put it in his office for him, he needs it first thing tomorrow. She sighs, and makes her way to the boardroom, when the light suddenly comes on, and there is Jack and Ianto shouting Merry Christmas with big grins on their faces, the room decorated and a small tree in the corner with presents for her under it, food and drink on the table and a pile of Christmas films to watch. She doesn't fight the tears anymore. Maybe she isn't alone after all.**

**O is for -ordinary**

**Sitting at a table outside the coffee shop on a warm afternoon, are two handsome men, and a beautiful woman. Nothing out of the ordinary there. One of the men flashes a big grin, sitting in period military clothes, the other man frowning at him, looking sharp in his suit, while the woman talks animatedly, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a light jacket on, her brown eyes sparkling behind her glasses and long brown hair tied back. Just three friends enjoying a warm afternoon with coffees and pastries. But if you knew who they were, then you would know they were not ordinary people.**


End file.
